Ennemies
by Ejes
Summary: Izaya is bored. His knife in his pocket, he's trying to find Shizuo. But... What for exactly ? /!\ Yaoi ! One shot.


Hi~ How are you ? It looks like I find my classes really inspiring, since it's the second fanfic I wrote while the teacher was speaking xD  
I don't usually write yaoi fanfics. Well, I do, but I think if you read other fics I wrote the style is a bit different. Don't know why, it came like that x) Hope you'll enjoy it, though !  
I don't own anything, all Durarara universe belongs to Ryohgo Narita ! =D

* * *

"Aaah... Today is really calm, isn't it ?"

Orihara Izaya was sitting in his office, talking to his almost-slave, Namie. Truth was, he was bored. Nobody contacted him. Nobody needed him. Today was a plain, boring day.

"Yeah, and if you don't need me, mind if I go back to my _real_ work ?"

Izaya shrugged.

"Thought you were off today."

"Well, could I at least go somewhere I'm needed ?"

"Stalking your brother again ? Do you even know how... weird it is ? I shouldn't judge you but that's gross. Well, but fun to watch I should say."

"I don't even want to hear this from a guy stalking young girls about to commit suicide. Or trying to create a war whenever he's bored. Or trying to kill the only person who doesn't fear him."

Izaya rose an eyebrow at this last sentence.

"Eh ? Who ?"

"Don't play dumb. Of course I'm talking about Heiwajima Shizuo."

Izaya smiled, a sadistic smile.

"Oh, Shizu-chan... Thank you, I almost forgot him. You're right, you need a break. It's not like we're overwhelmed with work. Go and try to kill any girl close to your lil' bro'. I've got stuff to do."

Hadn't he finished his sentence, she was already out. Izaya took his favorite knife and his spring coat and left the office.

"_fuwafuwari, fuwafuwaru..._" Izaya was humming this really popular song, thinking where he could find Shizuo today. Maybe near a bar, where he would have found a job where he would be fired in a day or two (and probably because of Izaya).

No, Izaya had a better idea ! Who knew everything in this town (but him of course) ? That was obvious !

Izaya pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed. A grumpy voice answered.

"What ?!"

"Mooooornin Dotachin ! ~"

"…" click.

Oh, he hung up. Izaya called him one more time.

"Good morning Kadota Kyohei-sama."

"Right. If you ever call me Dotachin again, I'll throw your dead body over a bridge. Got it?"

Izaya giggled. Well, he wasn't the kind of guy to giggle, but Dotachin was so fun on his bad days !

"I'm looking for Shizu-chan. Of course I don't want to hurt him, I just need to... talk."

Dotachin sighed.

"How stupid do you think I am ? If you fight again people will be involved. Do you know five kids almost got killed last time, because of a vending machine ?!"

"That was Shizu-chan's fault. Can you see how weak I am ? How could such a delicate young boy like me be responsible ?"

"…. Of course. You've got nothing to do with that, It's obvious that Shizuo aimed at those kids from the beginning, and not at you."

"Please. I promise we won't hurt anyone but us. No casualties."

Dotachin took some time thinking. He was usually on Shizuo's side, because he wanted them to avoid fighting. But if Izaya was busy fighting, at least he wasn't meddling with mafia or dangerous people like that. (not that Dotachin cared, but since he was almost Izaya's friend, he could be a target to force Izaya do things. Izaya wouldn't do them, Dotachin would die.).

"Uh, fine. Shizuo doesn't work today, so he's at his apartment. Don't tell him I told you."

"Of couuurse~".

Izaya hung up, a weird smile on his face. If anyone knew what he had in mind...

Five minutes later, he was at Shizuo's place. He knocked at the door and made sure he couldn't be seen from the spyhole.

When the blonde opened the door, Izaya threw himself on him. That is to say, he threw his lips on the Shizuo's. Shizuo pushed him away.

"Can I know what you think you're doing ?!"

Izaya smiled but didn't say anything.

"Could you just wait to be inside ? And how many time do we have ?"

"Dotachin thinks we're fighting. Guess we have an hour or two... Remember to hit me once, so that they would believe us."

Shizuo closed his door as Izaya was removing his shirt.

If only people in Ikebukuro knew what was going on when they were thinking those two were fighting...

* * *

Okay, that's definitely not my favourite one, and I'm pretty sure my English is weird at some points, but I still had fun writing it. Did you have fun reading ? Let me know ! 3

OH AND DID YOU KNOW THAT DURARARA IS GOING TO HAVE A SEASON 2 ? That's just awesoooome !


End file.
